The present invention relates to a novel and useful torque converter locking adaptor,
Torque converters employed with automatic transmissions include a variety of internal components which vary greatly according the model and make of the vehicle. During repair and rebuilding, it is necessary to balance the torque converter by spinning the same on a turning member. During this balancing procedure, the internal components of the torque converter must be stabilized by a mandrel which meshes or indexes with the internal components of the particular torque converter.
In the past, specific locking mandrels were used for each torque converter. This system was quite expensive and unwieldy.
An adaptor for locking a torque converter which uses interchangeable mandrels would be a notable advance in the automotive field.